


A Minor Spat

by oldmanrupee



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrupee/pseuds/oldmanrupee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the lab for Newt and Hermann.</p>
<p>(I wrote this spontaneously when the movie first came out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Spat

Dr Newton glared across the cramped equipment-strewn room at his “friend” Dr Hermann. He had just crossed the line. Again.

“PHYSICS!”, the doddering British bore shouted at him, like a slap to the face.

“BIOLOGY!”, Dr Newton petulantly retaliated.

“PHYSICS!!!”

“BIOLOGY!!!”

By now the two men had moved dangerously close, each one shouting down the other’s throat. Sensing they had reached an impasse, both turned away in silent disgust.

Newt’s rage was quick to burn away, and suddenly he wondered if he had gone too far with his old colleague. In spite of everything, he still respected his fellow genius more than he’d like to admit. And there were also other, more confusing emotions regarding the man he had his back to, emotions he had yet to explore…

Newton reluctantly turned back towards his friend. Seeing only scruffy hair and resolutely square shoulders, Newton slowly went to reach out to Hermann…

With a deep sigh, Newton stopped himself. There was no hope for that sort of thing, he pessimistically decided, and turned to leave.

“Wait!”

Turning back, Newton was surprised to see the emotion in Hermann’s eyes. Stuttering slightly, Hermann uttered a single word. A word they could both agree on.

“S-science?”

Newton smiled. “Science”, he agreed.


End file.
